


Back Home

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -After having been gone for a few days Castiel receives some slightly worrying text messages from both Dean and Sam.-





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!
> 
> Despite my internet deciding to be a bit obnoxious I'm somehow finally able to upload this now :D
> 
> I hope you have fun with this fluffy little piece ^^
> 
> -

**When will you be back home, man?**

Dean’s text reaches Castiel shortly after 6 PM, just when he stopped his car at a red light and took the chance to glance at the vibrating phone in his coat pocket.

**Soon** , he writes back immediately, hoping that answer is sufficient enough. Even though it’s been years since he found himself sans wings and constricted to automobiles instead he still has a hard times more often than not to estimate distances and how long it actually takes to get from point A to B.

It could be minutes, hours, even days - everything might be possible.

**How long is soon???**

The excessive use of question marks makes Castiel instantly wheel his car onto an open parking space right next to him and ask the internet for advice. 

**According to google five hours and fourteen minutes.**

**Good.**

And that’s it. 

No new messages, no inquiries, not even a flirty little pun Dean usually loves to send him on a regular basis.

Castiel blinks at the device in his hands and waits for a while, wondering whether a further response just might take a moment. But after ten minutes of silence the angel decides to start the car again and carry on with his journey, so he would actually meet google’s prediction.

About half an hour later, as he looks at his phone once more while he has to wait for a man to maneuver his car around some poorly parked motorbikes, Castiel discovers that yet another text message arrived somewhere along the way.

This one is from Sam, though.

**Dean said you’re back soon? Hope that’s true, buddy. We REALLY need you here.**

Castiel frowns at that. This sounds rather urgent.

**What is it?** he writes back right away.  **Is it a case?**

Sam doesn’t wait around to answer,  **No, we just REALLY need you here.**

Castiel feels a huge wave of worry wash over him all of a sudden.  **Are you hurt? Did something happen??**

**Ah fuck, no. Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out like that. No one is hurt or dying or whatever … yet, at least.**

Castiel grinds his teeth.  **This is not reassuring, Sam!**

**Please don’t worry, there is nothing supernatural going on. Just brothers being VERY annoying. Dean is driving me NUTS.**

Castiel slowly releases the breath he’s been holding in. This sounds harmless enough, at least. He left the bunker about five days ago to wrap up some angel business one state over and the brothers had been in Lebanon ever since. No case in sight and cooped up underground more or less the whole time because of severe rainstorms all over Kansas. It appears it finally caught up on Dean and Sam.

**Just … come back home,** Sam writes back. **Dean’s getting insufferable without you around.**

Castiel can’t help a small smile at that before putting the phone aside again and continuing his journey.

In the end he beats google’s forecast by twenty-seven minutes and feels fairly pleased with himself, even if he’s not really sure whether this is a cause for celebration or not.

Sam is to first to greet him as soon as he leaves the garage and steps into the living area.

“Damn, Cas!” he exclaims as he wraps his long arms around the angel’s torso and squeezes him so tightly Castiel sure as hell would’ve choked if he actually would’ve been dependant on oxygen for survival. “It’s  _ so good _ to see you!”

Castiel pats Sam’s back awkwardly and patiently waits for the hunter to let him go eventually.

It happens just a few seconds later, fairly abruptly actually, when Sam loosens his grip and shoots the angel a bright smile before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him deeper into the bunker.

“I can finally have some peace now!” Sam says happily.

Castiel creases his forehead as he lets himself manhandled through the bunker’s hallway. “I don’t understand,” he states, confused. “What is going on?”

Sam groans. “Call it pining or moping or Dean just being an ass …” He shuts his eyes for a second. “I’m just glad you’re back, man. Dean is so fucking sleep-deprived I’ve considered knocking him out with my fist  _ constantly  _ for the last couple of days!”

Castiel arches his brow, not sure what to even think about that, but before he has a chance to ask for some enlightenment they’re suddenly standing in front of the door leading into Dean’s room.

And Sam instantly kicks it in without any preamble whatsoever.

The hinges protest vocally against this sort of violent treatment and Dean inside the room, who has been sitting on his bed and reading a book, certainly seems to agree as his death glare focuses on his brother.

“Sammy,  _ what the fuck _ ?” he growls, seemingly ready for murder. “What are you even -?”

He comes to a screeching halt, however, as soon as he spots Castiel.

His whole demeanor changes instantly. His face lights up, his snarl turns into a smile and his features soften so visibly for a moment it seems like he’s transforming into an entirely new person right here in front of them.

It’s truly a remarkable transition.

“Look at that, I found your angel!” Sam announces, meanwhile, before shoving Castiel kind of roughly into the room. “Now do me a favor and  _ don’t leave these four fucking walls for the next twenty-four hours _ !”

Castiel looks back and forth between the brothers, unsure whether it’d be wise to say something or whether he should stay silent in order to keep his head on his shoulders.

“Sammy …” Dean says in the meantime.

“Don’t  _ Sammy  _ me!” Sam cuts in harshly. “Just. Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep.”

With these words he slams the door closed again and storms off to where he came from, muttering underneath his breath something about “dumbass brothers” and “kindergarten” the whole way.

“What was that about?” Castiel wonders.

Instead of an answer, however, Castiel finds himself with an armful of Dean all of a sudden. The hunter’s arms cling to him so strongly, like he’s afraid the angel might escape any second now, as he aligns their bodies until there’s not an inch of air left between them.

“Cas,” he whispers, his voice laced with so much relief. “You’re back early.”

Despite his continued confusion Castiel can’t help reciprocating the embrace wholeheartedly. “Well, I beat the internet.”

Dean chuckles softly. “You sure did.”

And then he dives in for a kiss. It’s gentle, almost chaste, but there’s also some kind of urgency behind it that makes Castiel a little worried instantly. 

He draws back somewhat and studies Dean’s features intently. His eyes, usually so lively and now a bit dull, the heavy bags underneath them, his skin slightly ashen … 

“Dean,” he breathes as he cards his fingers through the other man’s hair. “What is going on? You look terrible.”

Dean scoffs before burying his face in Castiel’s neck, as though he’s trying to hide from the angel’s view. “Thanks for that, Cas.”

“I didn’t mean …” Castiel sighs. “Are you unwell? Sick?”

He’s already prepared to use his heavenly powers and cure Dean from any kind of disease that had the audacity to even look in his direction.

Dean, though, shakes his head. “I’m just … it’s stupid …”

Castiel frowns. “What is?”

“I missed you …”

Castiel still doesn’t grasp the problem at hand. “There is nothing stupid about missing me. I did so too. Miss  _ you _ , I mean.”

Dean starts to squirm in Castiel’s arm, obviously uncomfortable by the whole thing. “I just … it seems I’ve got …”

He trails off, apparently not sure how to explain himself.

Castiel, meanwhile, keeps running his fingers through Dean’s hair, hoping the gesture might be soothing. And indeed Dean’s tense muscles begin to relax after a minute and he all but melts against the angel.

“I just  _ missed  _ you,” he whispers, his face still hidden against Castiel’s skin. “Especially … well, at night. In my bed.”

Castiel glances at the now so familiar memory foam. “You missed sex?”

“No!” is Dean quick to protest. He pulls back a little to look right into Castiel’s face, his cheeks beautifully flushed. “I mean, of course, you and me … it’s always … well,  _ really  _ awesome …” He blushes even more and Castiel can’t help enjoying the sight of Dean Winchester himself getting flustered about sex. “But I was rather talking about … well, you in my bed. With me. The whole night.”

Castiel tilts his head as he slowly starts to catch up. “Are you referring to  _ sleep _ ?”

Since they “got their head out of their asses” a few months ago, as Sam had put it so romantically, Castiel started to share Dean’s bed with him. He doesn’t really require any kind of sleep, but since his time as a human he found a taste for letting go for a little while and simply succumbing to some blissful peace for a few hours. It turned out to be especially wonderful with Dean lying in his arms.

Just the two of them, underneath the covers, while time itself seemed to have frozen around them.

Castiel began to cherish these beautiful moments more than anything.

“It’s so stupid,” Dean repeats once again, pressing his face against Castiel’s temple. “I slept most of my life alone and I was totally fine. And now you’re coming along and I can’t even manage a few simple days. How pathetic is that?”

Castiel creases his forehead as realization hits him. “Are you implying you haven’t slept the last five days since I’ve been gone?”

Dean is silent for a moment, like he’d rather do anything else than answer, but eventually he admits, sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess.”

Castiel leans back enough to meet Dean’s gaze again. “Not at all?”

Dean grimaces. “Well, a little,” he tries to defend himself. “A quick nap or two.”

“But that’s it?”

Dean ducks his head. “Yeah, I know -  _ pathetic _ ,” he says, snorting. “I got quite cranky after a while and Sam … well, you’ve seen him. I’m actually surprised I’m still alive. I really thought he would kill me at some point and dump my body somewhere deep in the woods.”

Castiel raises a brow. “Cranky?”

Dean fidgets awkwardly. “Yeah, I mean … lots of yelling and stuff. At one point I think I threw a book at him.”

“A book?”

Dean winces. “Or maybe it was a mug?” He shakes his head. “God, I’m such an ass when I’m sleep-deprived. It’s actually a wonder Sam didn’t commit fratricide.”

Well, Sam surely seemed highly agitated by his brother’s behavior. And if Dean indeed barely slept since Castiel left and eventually lashed out, that’s not very astonishing. There’s a fairly good reason why humans need their daily dose of sleep, otherwise mankind would’ve murdered each other a long time ago.

“Dean …” Castiel whispers, cupping Dean’s cheek tenderly. 

“It’s just so stupid, right?” The hunter shakes his head as he averts the angel’s intense gaze. “I shouldn’t be so used to it by now. It’s not like we’re doing this thing  _ that  _ long anyway -”

He doesn’t really know what to think anymore, so Castiel simply presses his lips against Dean’s, as softly as possible. The hunter relaxes once more right away and deepens the kiss after a short while.

“It’s  _ not  _ stupid,” Castiel whispers against his skin, “every single night since I’ve been gone, I missed you  _ so much _ . I looked up into the dark sky and longed to be with you.”

Dean’s entire demeanor gentles at Castiel’s words.

“And I didn’t catch any sleep either,” Castiel adds. “I didn’t even try, I just knew it would be a futile endeavor.”

“Yeah, but you don’t  _ need  _ any sleep,” Dean points out.

“But I missed you so much I annoyed the other angels severely with my ‘crankiness’ either way,” Castiel tells him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “At the end they looked at me with the same murderous eyes Sam shot at you.”

Dean laughs softly at that. “We’re two seriously pathetic dumbasses, huh?”

“If that means I can be with you, I’m fine with that.”

Soon enough they find themselves shedding their clothes and stealing gentle kisses, unable to stop touching for very long, but also eager to get into bed and catch up on what they’ve missed.

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief as they finally hit the mattress and spread the covers above them, a sensation of warmth and  _ home  _ filling him up. A feeling that only gets exceptionally stronger when Dean pulls him into his arms, as close as possible.

“Love you,” Dean mumbles into his skin, seemingly already on the verge of sleep.

Castiel’s heart squeezes automatically. It’s not the first time he’s heard those words from Dean, not by a longshot, but everytime it feels absolutely exhilarating. 

“I love you, too,” he whispers, his fingers brushing over Dean’s back. “So much.”

And so they sleep.

\-----

Meanwhile, Sam throws himself a big party in his room and swears to every deity that might listen that he will never leave the angel out of his sight ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> #PrayForSam


End file.
